


Pushing the Limits

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Cyrodiil's Child [20]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva's magic is not what it should be. Martin intends to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing the Limits

“Can we please stop this? I’m  _freezing!”_

Minerva wished she’d worn her cuirass for this. Her clothes were drenched, which was not ideal when one spent the majority of their day in a mountain fortress. She gave Martin an entreating look as he showed no sign of sheathing his ice magic, frost swirling about his hands. Even four feet away she was able to feel the chill, and she shivered violently. He’d decided to test her magical ability in the courtyard, and after an hour the results were not particularly encouraging.

Martin gave her a sympathetic look but urged, “You can do this, Minerva. You mustn’t be discouraged.” He spoke with an irritating patience. Minerva was not used to anyone being so patient with her.

For some reason it made her feel worse. “Martin, I’m no good at magic. I never have been,” she said in low spirits. She yearned to wrap her hand around the hilt of her sword, wanting to feel something familiar to make her feel competent again.

Martin pressed on, “If it’s a loss of control that you fear–”

“It’s not that,” Minerva replied testily as she wrapped her arms around herself. “All my life I’ve tried to I conjure just a bit of fire and ice, but all it’s ever been is smoke and water!” She looked at her feet, wishing she hadn’t agreed to this. “I wouldn’t put too much faith in my nonexistent magical ability–”

She managed to catch the flare of Martin’s hands before he released the spell in her direction once again. Letting out a short, shocked gasp, Minerva quickly raised her hands and willed the magicka to flow through to her palms, and shut her eyes as cold engulfed her body.

Huffing in angry dismay, Minerva opened her eyes and glared at Martin, who was staring at her in surprise. He gave a short chuckle and touched the back of his neck. “By the Nine, I think you healed that ache in my neck.”

Minerva narrowed her eyes, furious. “What was  _that_  for?!”

Divines curse him, he was  _smiling_. “I meant to spook you into defending yourself with flame, but…” His smile widened into an amused grin and he snorted in soft laughter. “You summoned healing…”

“Are you  _laughing_  at me?”

“No! No, I…” He hurriedly cleared his throat as he struggled to smooth out his expression into something resembling seriousness. “I am not laughing at you.”

Her gaze still flinty Minerva muttered, “If you’re going to be the Emperor you’d better learn how to tell a lie.”

His smile returned to its familiar gentleness as he reached out to wrap his arms around her shivering form. “Forgive me?” he asked softly as he rubbed her chilled arms with his warm hands.

Minerva leaned into the strength of his chest, her anger slowly melting away. Not completely, though. Smirking as she got an idea she looked up to briefly kiss him and flitted away from his grasp. It was her turn now. “Pick up that sword. If you’re still in one piece by the end of the day, perhaps I may.”


End file.
